Little Thing
by Andy Uzuga
Summary: Song-fic. Tipo Drable. Porque son esas pequeñas cosas las que cada día me enamoran más y no las cambiaría nunca.


**Holaaaaaa**

**Aquí presente con mi primer OS Sonfic**

**Es algo corto y sencillo.**

**Espero les guste**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones**

_**Canción: Little Thing de One Direction (les recomiendo que lo escuchen mientras lo leen)**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:**

_**-Algo dulce y empalagoso**_

_**-Ooc**_

_**-Universo Alterno**_

**Pareja:NaruHina.**

**.**

**.**

**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&#&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Thing**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

**.**

**.**

_Tu mano encaja con la mia_

_como si hubiera sido hecha solo para ella._

_Pero grabatelo en la mente,_

_asi tenia que ser,_

_y estoy uniendo todos los puntos, de las pecas en tu mejilla,_

_y todo esto tiene sentido para mi._

Desde que te conocí supe que serías la indicada para mi, eras tan perfecta a tú modo ¿Pero yo era el indicado para ti? La verdad no lo creía, pero haría todo lo posible porque sea así. Porque es tú todo lo que queria.

_Se que nunca te ha gustado la arruga que se forma en tus ojos cuando sonries_

_nunca te ha gustado ni tus piernas, ni tu vientre_

_ni los hoyuelos en la parte baja de tu espalda._

Crees que no eres suficiente, se que tú padre y tú familia te consideraba débil, pero tú los hiciste cambiar de opinión con tú esfuerzo. Se que tienes miedo, que se burlaban de ti, tienes demasiados complejos. Crees ser inferior a mi, pero no podrías estar más equivocada. Aquello que a ti no te gusta, yo los amo con pasión.

_Pero yo los amare infinitamente,_

_no dejare que esas pequeñas cosas se me salgan de la boca,_

_pero si lo hago,_

_eres tu, oh eres tu..._

_con lo que esto cobra sentido,_

_estoy enamorado de ti_

_y de todas esas pequeñas cosas._

Y aunque no las diga, no significan que no sean ciertas, porque aquello que no decimos, son las cosas más verdaderas que existen. Todas esas cosas que amo en ti, son las más pequeñas, esos detalles que me enamoran cada vez más.

_No puedes ir a la cama, sin una taza de té,_

_y tal vez sea la razon de porque hablas dormida,_

_y todas esas conversaciones son secretos que guardo,_

_aunque no tengan sentido para mi_

Tus manias las he aprendido de memoria, para así saber que cosas te gustan y que no. Algunos crearían que estoy loco o algo parecido, por querer saberlo todo de ti, pero a mi me gusta. Algunas de tus mañas no tienen sentido, pero sólo yo las conozco y eso me hace sentir especial, porque nadie más las entendería. Y aunque yo mismo a veces me confundo, se que tú no lo creerias así, porque eres tú y sólo tú.

_Se que nunca te ha gustado el sonido de tu voz,_

_nunca quieres saber tu peso,_

_todavia tienes que apretarte para ponerte los jeans,_

_pero eres perfecta para mi_

Odias tú voz, pero creo que es la más melodiosa que podría existir, y me encanta escucharte, aunque no preste atención, me pierdo en ella. Se que te desagrada tú cuerpo, sigues dietas y haces ejercicio, pues tus amigas son envidiosas y hacen malos comentarios, pero eres perfecta, y no existe ninguna igual a ti. Aquellos jeans que tú hermana te regaló no te quedan, pero haces el esfuerzo de ponertelos, aunque sean incómodos y no puedas respirar. Y a veces me río de ello, porque eres como esas niñas que lo aceptarían todo por no romper su corazón, y entonces pienso ¿Me quieres en verdad?

_No dejare que esas pequeñas cosas se me salgan de la boca,_

_pero si lo hago,_

_eres tu, oh eres tu..._

_con lo que esto cobra sentido,_

_estoy enamorado de ti_

_y de todas esas pequeñas cosas._

_Tu nunca te amaras,_

_ni la mitad de lo que te amo yo._

_Nunca te trataras como debes cariño,_

_pero quiero que lo hagas,_

_si te hago saber que estoy aqui, para ti_

_tal vez te amaras, como yo te amo._

Sí te vieras con mis ojos tal vez te ames la mitad de lo que yo te amo, pero aún así sería insuficiente. No te quieres, pero quiero que lo hagas porque eres tan increíble que tengo miedo. Estaré siempre para ti, aún cuando encuentres a otra persona. Pero no creo que te quiera más que yo, ni que se sepa de memoria todas tus pequeñas cosas. Aquellas que amo tanto. Y ya lo sabes pero nunca me cansaria de repetirlo.

_Solo tengo que dejar que esas pequeñas cosas se me salgan de la boca,_

_por ti,_

_eres tu, oh eres tu..._

_con lo que esto cobra sentido y_

_estoy enamorado de ti_

_y de todas esas pequeñas cosas._

Y se que acabó de sacarlas todas de mi boca, pero eres tú a quién se suman todas ellas y no tendrían sentido sin ti. Porque le das sentido a mi vida y se que estaría perdido sin ti. Y amo esas cosas y te amo a ti.

_No dejare que esas pequeñas cosas se me salgan de la boca,_

_pero si lo hago,_

_eres tu, oh eres tu..._

_con lo que esto cobra sentido,_

_estoy enamorado de ti_

_y de todas esas pequeñas cosas..._

El rubio se bajo del escenario y se acerco a su esposa, tomo delicadamente su rostro lleno de lágrimas, que dejaban un rastro por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-No llores Hinata, que es lo última que podría querer en la vida. -Fruncio el ceño, no esperaba que ella reaccionara así, el día de su boda.

-Lloro de felicidad Naruto. Te amo, gracias. -¿Gracias? ¿Porque? Sí todo era por ella.

-No puedes agradecer algo que tú misma has hecho. Mi pequeña niña torpe. -Hinata río entre lágrimas al recordar como la llamaba desde que se conocieron "Niña Torpe" -Te amo.

Y sellaron todo lo que sentían con un tierno beso, mientras los invitados estallaban en aplausos.

-Eres hermosa tal y como eres, tus 'imperfecciones' sólo te hacen más bella y especial.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Se que es muy corto, pero es mi primer One-Shot .

Espero que les haya llegado el mensaje.

Por cierto yo misma traduci la canción.

Les mando besos y abrazos psicológicos (A que sonó como Germán Garmendia?)

Dejen sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz. Ya saben sí le pareció. 5 bueno -2 pesimo -1 mediocre.

Hasta la proximaa!


End file.
